


At Day's End

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John, British Military, Dog Tags, Jolto, M/M, Military, Military Uniforms, Rough Sex, top sholto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a rough day in the field. John helps him through it that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Day's End

**Author's Note:**

> Nonny asked: "Could I request some jolto from you? Army days? Please and thanks (and you're fabulous)"
> 
> So I said: THANK YOU. I like being called fabulous! Some slightly angsty, smutty, snuggly, army days Jolto coming right atcha. Fair warning, I’m hand waving any sort of military shit for this one for the smut you understand.
> 
> cottonballzofdeath was kind enough to beta for me and as long as it got (for a tumblr fill) I decided it should go here.

John looked over the camp at the returning soldiers. He hadn’t gotten word of any wounded, but there was one casualty. It took all of his control not to ask. 

When James Sholto strolled in behind the men bearing the deceased, John let out a relieved sigh and helped the men take the body to their morgue, briefly making eye contact with Sholto.  
It was hours before he knocked on Sholto’s door. Sholto responded with a gruff ‘come in.’ John let himself in and found Sholto at his desk. He sat down in silence, letting Sholto finish what he was working on.

“Nineteen.” Sholto looked up at John and sighed as he sat back in his chair. “Drink?”

John stood and poured them both a small measure of the whiskey James had stashed. His mind shifted gears from subordinate to friend and lover as James relaxed. When he brought the drink to James, he was pulled down into his lap before James mouthed along his jaw and down to his neck. 

“I was glad you weren’t out there today. Bloody lucky they only got one of us.” James nipped sharply at John’s ear before taking up his drink and sipping at it.

With a small shiver, John shifted until he was straddling James in his chair. “No one knew who it was here. I thought-” He shook his head and took a drink. 

“I’ll always come back for you.” 

There was a heat, a desperation to the words that made John kill his drink and take James’s face into his hands and kiss him.

James shoved the drink onto his desk and wrapped his arms around John. He kissed him back, nipping roughly at John’s lower lip. 

John groaned against James and tipped his head back as James bit his way down the side of his neck. His hands curled in James’s uniform shirt. He gasped at a particularly sharp bite before James rose to his feet, pulling John with him. 

With a firm hand, James steered John through the door into his bedroom, swearing and moving back to lock it before coming back to John. The way they were undressed was rough, harsh. James sent their clothes flying, interspersing the sharp tugs of fabric with harsh kisses.

There was a grunt from John as he was tossed on the bed, James quickly covering him with his body. John groaned, rolling his hips up as James wrapped his hand around them both. “Oh Christ, James.”

James near growled as he braced himself, working over them both. “Get the lube.” 

John flailed his hand out, scrambling in the draw beside the bed for the lube. When his hand closed over it he drew it out and James sat back, pouring some over his fingers. 

“God, I love you like this.” James stared down at John as he started to press a finger into John. 

With a small groan, John let his head hit the pillow again. “James, fuck. Don’t hold back.”

A small smirk settled on James’s face. “Don’t intend to.”

John gasped, his hands going over his head to grip the metal of the bed as James worked him open. It was almost torture, hovering between too rough and not enough. 

When James added the third finger, John swore. “Just fuck me. Jesus, just fuck me.”

He gasped as James thrust a few times before withdrawing his hand. John shivered as James rolled on a condom and slicked himself. “Fuck that’s gorgeous.”

James pushed against John, groaning as he started sinking into him. His hand wrapping around John’s dog tags.

John gripped the metal still, back arched slightly as James filled him. He groaned as James dropped down, hands on either side of his head. John reached up, pulling James into a rough kiss before James drew back slowly and snapped his hips forward.

It was always like that when they lost someone or sent someone home wounded. James wasn’t gentle and as John clung to him, he didn’t want him to be. He gasped at the rough thrusts, hands curling over James’s arms as he cried out.

James shifted, pulling away from him, guiding a hand down to John’s cock, his order rough, “Go on then, show me, Captain.”

John swore as he wrapped his hand around himself, stroking just like he loved as James fucked him hard. He jolted with the thrusts and it didn’t take long before he was tensing, his rhythm faltering. “Fuck, James.”

The small bedroom was filled with the sounds of skin on skin as James’s hands pushed John’s legs up, shifting the angle slightly. It was what John needed and he cried out as he gripped himself. He tensed fully as he came, squeezing around James.

It only took a few more thrusts before James had himself buried in John as he came, head tipped back and John’s name on his lips.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, panting before James eased out and binned the condom. He snagged a box of wet wipes before collapsing on the narrow bed with John. They cleaned one another up then James wrapped John to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

“Stay. I’m not on duty tomorrow and your shift starts late.”

John smiled against James, placing a soft kiss on his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
